Mine
by Kadyn
Summary: What if Akira hadn't spared Yuya's life,
1. Default Chapter

Title: Mine

Author: Kaydyn

Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo

Rating: R for Death, Blood, Dismemberment, (normal Kyo violence)

And if things go as well as I hope perhaps some lemon/lime Freshness!

Summary: What if Akira hadn't spared Yuya's life,

if she'd really died in the Ice Fortress how would

Kyo have reacted? And what might he do to insure

that one day they would meet again?

Author's Notes: I hope that everyone enjoys this bit, I used to be an English major but sadly haven't written ANYTHING in about 3 years, I'm afraid that the words don't flow as easily as they once did: but I'm hopeful that with a little feedback, and a lot of practice I'll be back up to speed in no time! So Review Please!

Also, I realize that the Present-Day characters are slightly OOC, I tried to keep them as close to their original SDK personas as possible, but bending and tweaking was required for this storyline. I hope that I still do them justice.

Original Story by Akimine Kamijyo

Volume 10; Departs from Cannon, to present day.

* * *

"I've taken some things recently, Namely Kyo's body and Shiina Yuya-san's life!" 

"Wha?" He barely registered Benitora's grief stricken voice.

_Yuya's Not dead, she can't be.....no!_ He felt Kyoshiro's presence draw back inside their shared body leaving only his thoughts in the nearly shatter foreground of their tormented body's psyche.

"I've taken the body of Demon Eyes Kyo, as well as the life of the one known as Shiina Yuya"

Ice he felt it inside....He found himself struggling to wrap his fractured mind around Akira's words, Dead_? No she was to stubborn to die..._

Akira was talking again, Kyo tried to focus on his words and not on the pain that shook his body, pain that had nothing to do with injuries.

"A present..." What was he saying? "A memento of Yuya-san"

He saw the glint of metal from the corner of his eye...._it couldn't be_....but it was. Yuya's gun, the one she was never without.

"Shall I describe how she died?" He felt rage boil up inside him, launching himself at Akira, Masamura swinging in a wide arc--more in anger then attempt to land a fatal blow but the result he got was as he wanted. He snatched Yuya's gun from the air, felt the blood slide across the metal under his fingertips. _Blood…_and for the first time in his life he felt....what? Disgust? Revulsion? Fear?

"Ah so it was You."

Akira's voice barely penetrated the haze in his mind, _Blood....I can smell it...Her blood...._ He brought the gun to his lips tongue running over the handle...it tasted _bitter....it couldn't be hers! Yuya's blood would be sweet! _His mind screamed, inside it's confines, as he felt Kyoshiro's mind draw further back in pain. _Run away you coward....just like before. _

"Stop Kidding Around" Malice filled his words as well as his eyes, both at himself and Akira. But only one thought filled his head,

_Yuya...._

"Could you be Mad You killer of a thousand men, upset over the death of one girl?"

_Not just a girl...._

"Or maybe...."

Kyo's eyes flashed at Akira, A silent warning that went unheeded.

"Maybe it's because it's Yuya-san?"

He felt the growl that rose up from deep inside his chest, Akira smiled and continued on "I wish she could have seen her" He laughed "Seen her face when she died....heard her last words...her sobbing"

"Oh how she looked at me, how she bleed"

"AKIRA!!" Kyo launched himself forward Masamura raised to silence him forever. He felt the waves rolling off his body felt them roll through him, Hate, Anger, Malice, Murder, Death. "That Is Enough!!!"

"At last results....Kyo, So unlike you to have a weakness. Four years ago you were perfect, but to make yourself weaker of your own accord?"

Their swords met in a flash, though Benitora and the others had not even seen them move, the stood against one another each pushing to bring the blades of death closer to the other.

"Shall I tell you what she said Kyo?" Akira's smile was cold and lifeless. Kyo growled in response, Akira's laugh filled the space between them, like the tinkling of bells. "She called for you..." Kyo felt his body freeze at those words spoken just below the wind, he was sure that the others had not heard them, these words from Akira they were for him and him alone.

"She lay there underneath me...and she called out for you, she wanted you to save her!"

_Underneath.....? He Hadn't!! _The rage inside him boiled higher, "Ah yes, I did, Kyo my old friend, you sure know how to pick them too I must say, she was the sweetes...."

The blade of the masamura cut his sentence short as he leapt back to dodge the violent swing, but a hair to late as the blade sliced through both fabric and flesh.

"My, My Kyo, Temper, temper! Though I must congratulate you on finally landing a blow, I honestly didn't think you had it in you."

Kyo leapt again bringing his demon blade forth for several strikes each in an attempt to send Akira's head rolling.

"Tell me Kyo: Who are you Really Angry with? Me for taking what you wanted, or yourself, for having such a weakness for a pathetic little girl?"

"I'm going to kill you Akira," Kyo's eyes burned with a demonic light "The least you could do would be shut your trap so I could enjoy the moment."

Akira laughed "Kill Me? You'll have to land more then one blow to dispatch me Demon Eyes."

A grin split Kyo's face, Masamura casually tilted over one shoulder "Just One? Might want to count again"

Akira's smile faltered as blood splashed from his body to the ground "when..." His sightless eyes opened for a spilt second in shock as his body sank to the ground.

"This changes nothing Demon...I've still taken what's yours..." He bent forward to spill blood from his mouth.

Kyo's eyes slipped shut against his words, "Maybe in this life Akira, but while you will die here, know that I will live on, and return to my side what is Mine."

* * *

Present Day 

Kyoto, Japan

"Shion! Shion Yuya!"

"Hai! Sensei!" Shion Yuya snapped to attention at her desk.

"I asked you to translate the sentence on the board into English Ms. Shion." Her teacher looked expectantly at her.

_Uh Crap English, I suck at English!_ "Hai Sensei-san, 'The boy walked to the store?"

"It's not a Question Ms. Shion, If you aren't sure of your punctuations then perhaps you should study harder!"

"Hai, Sensei-san." Yuya blushed looking down at her desk as the bell rang.

"Alright everyone don't' forget your midterm final will be on Saturday before break begins don't forget to study! Anyone receiving red marks will be expected to take a remedial class during break! Stand. Bow! Class dismissed."

Yuya sighed as she stepped outside the school grounds to wait on the sidewalk for her ride. _It's no use, I'll never be good at English, I might as well just resign myself to taking remedial courses every break until I graduate. _

"Yuya-Han!!!!!"

Yuya looked up just in time to avoid being bowled over by Benitora Hidegawa, the slightly older boy was always flamboyant and giddy and had known Yuya since she was 11 and they were adopted into the same family. While Yuya didn't exactly think of Benitora as a brother, most of the time he was far to pervy, he had good qualities about him too.....too bad his perverted self usually got in the way of those other attributes.

"Yuya-Han! Um I'd love to ride home with you today but uhhhh there's something of a pressing matter that requires my immediate attention and as much as I'd like to I really cant and..."

"Tori-san what the hell are you babbling about?" Sasuke Sanada quipped.

"Well my guess, he's either got a hot date with one of the cheerleaders again, or it's detention." Yukimura supplied helpfully, a cheesy grin plastered on his face as always.

"Yukimura, you're so mean!!!!" Benitora whined.

"So, which is it?" Sasuke asked arms folded across his chest.

"Detention" Benitora sighed. "And this time it wasn't even my fault, wearing skirts that short those girls were asking for it!"

"I don't even want to know, you pervert." Sasuke turned to head towards the car book bag slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah well, just wait till you hit puberty you little shit!"

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked eyes flashing.

Benitora held up his hands "Nothing nothing!" He smiled innocently.

"I guess I'll just have to catch a taxi home" Benitora looked down, "so, uh, hey Yuya-Han can I barrow som…"

"Hell No! Your ass can walk!" Yuya spat as she followed Sasuke to the car.

Sighing Yukimura handed Benitora a fold of bills, "That should cover the taxi home, and how about actually attending your detention this time, instead of the girly bar, hmm?"

Benitora's grin hurt Yukimura's face just looking at it. "I would never!" And he flounced off in the OPPOSITE direction of the school grounds.

Yukimura shook his head and climbed into the car to drive Yuya and Sasuke home.

* * *

Demon Eyes Kyo leaned against the brick wall of the school grounds cigarette pressed between his lips he watched Yukimura climb into the car and drive past him, seemingly oblivious to the blood red eyes shining in the shadows. 

_It's almost time. You will be mine once more.

* * *

_

Sanada Residence

The ringing of the phone disturbed Yuya's sketching.

"Sasuke? Can you get that?" No answer. The phone continued to ring. "Uhg, fine I'll get it!" Yuya tossed her book to the side and hauled herself up to retrieve the phone from its cradle.

"Moshi Moshi"

Silence.

She was just about to hang up when a voice finally spoke.

"Yuya?"

Yuya blinked. That voice it sounded so familiar somehow, perhaps it was one of Yukimura's business associates, they were always calling at late hours.

"Hai, this is she, were you trying to reach Sanada-san?"

"Yes, could I speak to him please?" The familiar voice seemed to be smiling even through the phone; Yuya swore she could hear something like--amusement?

"Let me get him for you," she was just about to put down the phone when he spoke again.

"Yuya,"

"Hai?"

"For tomorrow," the voice paused. "Happy birthday."

Yuya blinked in surprise. "How, Wha...I..I mean...Arigato. Demo, can I ask who's calling?"

Amusement defiantly filled the voice on the other end this time "Deimon, Kyo"

_Kyo...?

* * *

_

_Okay so I'm leaving you here....but just for right now!!!! Please review I hope to have the next Chapter up in a week. Until then, bows andruns away with Yuya's wallet_

Yuya: Why you little!!!!!


	2. Chapter Two

Again sorry for the long time between updates lifes been crazy! Who knew moving across 6 time zones could throw one so out of whack? O.o 

Disclaimer: Original Story by Akimine Kamijyo. I do not own them but I'd like to...((Holds up piggy bank)) What can I get for a two quarters and a nickle?

Benitora: Everything!

Kadyn: You're so easy Tora-san: D

Well On with the Story!

* * *

**Sanada Residence 8:00 am**

"YUYA-HAN!"

Yuya bolted upright in bed just in time to avoid being tackled by her overly excited 'brother'.

"Get OFF ME! Tora You Perv!" Yuya shoved him backwards off the bed.

"But Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuya! It's your Birthday!" Benitora whinned from the floor.

"Birthday or not, Stay OFF MY BED!"

"And how about out of her room," Sasuke called from the doorway, "or did you forget house rules?"

"Stay outta this you pip-squeak!" Benitora challenged sitting upright from the floor. "So Yuya, Did you decided where you wanted to go yet?"

Yuya rubbed her eyes still heavy with sleep, "Go?" she yawned.

"For your birthday dinner! You have to pick so that we can make reservations especially on a Sunday!"

"Oh, right that, look guys can't we just skip the whole dinner. I mean, Yukimura's really busy with work and..."

"And I'm taking the time off for this occasion, it's not everyday someone turns 16, it's reason to celebrate!Sixteen is a very special age." Yukimura smiled from the door he looked posed to throw streamers and confetti at any second with that goofy expression.

"That's Right! You're over halfway legal!" Tora supplied helpfully with a devilish grin.

"Halfway legal is still illegal you pervert, and stop grinning like that you look like a homicidal maniac."

"Now, Now Sasuke; no far using big words that he won't understand." Yukimura smiled, "Now, Tora get out of Yuya-San's room this instant she has to get dressed and go shopping with her friends this morning."

"For Lacey lingerie?"

"Pervert!"

"Brat!"

"Moron!"

Their voices faded down the hall as Yuya pulled herself out of bed to get dressed.

* * *

Two hours later she was at the mall shopping with her friends for her birthday gifts. 

Yukimura had always insisted that while he had _PERFECT_ taste in women's clothing that Yuya would enjoy shopping for her own things more then opening mountains and mountains of boxes every year.

"Oooooooo! Check out that skirt!"

"Skirt; Check out the hot guy at the table over there!"

"OMG, I think he looked at me!"

"No Way, How can you tell?"

"Well because I'm only the hottest thing to ever hit this mall!"

"Whatever, Yuya, Hey! Earth to Yuya? Hello?"

Yuya snapped her head around to look at her friends over her sushi bento, they'd stopped in the food court for an early re-fueling and she'd let her mind wander somewhere between sit down and chow-down, or in Okuni and Mahiro's case, sit down and babe watch.

"I'm sorry guys, what did you say about a guy?"

"Not just any guy! A totally hot one! He looked foreign! Blonde hair and I mean Real blonde hair not that fake die stuff!"

"Yeah and he was totally checking me out" Okuni sat up straighter pushing her chest higher in her already to low top.

"Whatever he was totally checking ME out,"

"Oh yeah well them maybe you should go talk to him, in fact I think that's a great idea you could save yourself a lot of heart ache and just give him my number." Okuni laughed at her own joke then stopped suddenly. "Wait never mind, I forgot my new years resolution: I'm only showing interest in guys who make the first move, or that are really really really rich!"

"The first move huh? Which would qualify as what exactly? Looking in your general direction?" Mahiro asked.

Okuni smiled around her straw, "Basically,"

"Alright Alright, I give in, where exactly was this super Blonde hottie?" Yuya figured she might as well head off this conversation now before it escaladed into a full on cat fight.

"Sitting right over there!"

"Where?" Yuya scanned the crowd.

"Wow that's weird he was just there!" Mahiro complained.

"Some ninja you are" Okuni scoffed. She just loved making fun of how into Kendo and Judo Mahiro had been since they were kids, as opposed to poise and makeup like she thought every girl should be obsessed with.

They got up from the table to throw away their trash, pausing briefly to sip up the last bit of their drinks.

Mahiro rolled her eyes, "whatever if your so foxy and clever how'd he get away from you?"

"He didn't infact he's probably headed to buy me something right now and then head over to my house,"

"Yeah, just like all those other boys who got your name and address off the bathroom wall written right next to 'For a Good Time Call...'

Uh oh time to intervene again.

"Okay! That's enough! Come one guys!" Yuya rolled her eyes at their expressions, "Girls," she ammended.

"And I mean it dont make me deck you both in public in front of all your adoring fans."

Mahiro and Okuni followed her off into the crowd all to eagar to began the shopping binge again.

"Just one more thing Yuya, when you mentioned my fans I KNOW you weren't being sarcastic...Right?"

Yuya was going to deck someone it was only a matter of time.

Around 6 o'clock they decided to take a break from shopping and see a movie, which was probably a good thing considering that between the three of them they'd filled the trunk AND backseat of the driver's car.

"I'm just saying you do you really need 10 pink shirts? how are we going to fit into the car on the way back?"

"Come on guys focus! Pick a movie, it's not rocket science." Yuya regaurded her two companions for a moment "Then again..."

"Hey! ha ha, alright, I vote for Action suspense the new Jet Lee movie, something with a lot of stuff that blows up!"

"No way we're seeing a romance!"

"Fine We'll go with the comedy, it's a romantic plotline about an ex-con who's trying to go straight and has to double cross three mob bosses and the Government to do it." Okuni looked doubtful.

"the main characters really hot."

"Oooooooo!" She clapped her hands together as both girls nodded.

Yuya had really no interest in seeing the movie but it was about the only way to get the two to compromise, once the movie started at least they'd quiet down a bit, Mahiro could never resist a well cordinated fight scene and the only thing that possibly drew Okuni's attention faster then a cosmetic's case was a hot well muscled and sweaty man without a shirt on.

After all who could resist a sweaty man without a shirt?

About an hour into the movie she excused herself to visit the ladies room blaming the x-large coke as the culprit.

But it was actually nice just to get out of the theater where she could hear something other then the deafening explosions and Okuni's Chanted "Oh, He's So Hot! Ooooooooo!"

Yuya studied her reflection in the mirror next to the fake flowers on the sink. She didn't feel any older, or different. Her eyes drifted to her t-shirt and khaki skirt, she sighed thinking of Okuni and Mahiro's far more developed looks. Looked like she wasn't going to be getting that wish this year either.

Not that she'd really expected too, she'd pretty much resigned herself to being skinny and curveless for the rest of her natural life.

Maybe she could ask for implants for her next birthday, She frowned at her reflection, then again it was hard enough keeping Tora out of the bathroom now as it was. With a fresh pair of fake boobs behind the door he'd really become a peeping tom.

Aside from the lacking curves she wasn't unattractive, long blonde hair and blue eyes a pointed but tiny nose, semi-full lips--she wasn't the type that most guys went ga-ga for in magazines but she regaurded herself as pretty, if albeit tomboy-ish.

Her mind drifted briefly to the hot blonde guy that Okuni and Mahiro had gushed about all durring brunch and most of the shopping trip. Not that it really mattered that she hadn't seen him, Yuya reasoned, no one hot or not ever took an interest in her.

Well except Benitora.

But other then the preverse morron she was forced to share a dwelling with she'd been affectionless since she decked a guy in the first grade for trying to kiss her.

But he'd been a morron too.

She sighed. It was hopeless really, she was going to die an old maid, a spinster skinny and curveless and probably in a home full of cats. She snickered a little at the mental image that brought to mind, at least cats wouldn't hog as much of the couch as Yukimura and Tora did.

Tucking a few lose strands of hair behind her ear Yuya took one last glance in the mirror and turned to go.

The movie would be over soon and they'd have to drive Okuni and Mahiro home so she could get ready for her 'special' birthday dinner; not that she really felt very special, she felt just the opposite in fact: plain and dull.

She returned to the theater in time to see the climax of the movie which included some pretty well choreographed kicking and flipping stunts that covered half a wearhouse, and a final gun battle between the criminal-turned good guy's love interest and some supposed 'sharp shooter' yakuza who just happened to miss her head by about two inches in every shot. Yuya found herself slightly annoyed with the would be herione, how hard was it to shoot a guy that was almost standing in plan site? She rolled her eyes, Hell I could make that shot and I've never even held a gun!

At least Mahiro and Okuni were completely entranced she reasoned.

Soon enough the movie was over and they were exiting the theater Yuya glanced at her watch, "7:35, wow kinda cutting it close I hope the reservations that Yukimura made are somewhat flexible. I might not make it home and be ready in time!"

They headed towards the vallet where the driver was supposed to wait for them with the car.

"Don't worry about it you'll make it home by 8:10 at least, and that still gives you 10 minutes to get ready and ten to drive there."

"With the way Yukimura drives?" Yuya's eyebrows rose thinking of her gaurdian's 'erratic' driving patterns.

"Okay, three minutes to get there. So see that gives you 17 minutes to get ready!" Mahiro began spouting off random tips for time management, 'Take your hair down in the car on the way home so that the kink from your pony tail is out when you get home, just touch up around your eyes, skip painting your toenails no one will see them anyway...unless of course you're wearing some strappy sandles...' she prattled on.

"Wait did you say 17 minutes? What the Hell is SHE going to do with 17 minutes? I mean it's going to take her AT LEAST three hours to do ANYTHING with tha..." Okuni was cut short as a young blonde haired man stepped in front of them just before the vallet stand.

"Miss Yuya-San?"

Startled. "Yes?" She didn't recognize this young man, but with okuni tugging at her sleeve and Mahiro's gasp she was almost positive that he was the 'total hottie foriegner' that they had been gushing over early. He did look familiar to her, maybe she had seen him in the mall earlier that day, but how did he know her name? Suspicion rose inside her; Yukimura had always told her to be cautious about talking to strange men.

As if sensing her unease the young blonde man smiled and gave a polite bow, "Please forgive me my rudness as I was in a haste to find you! You see Yukimura gave me strict instructions: that you are supposed to be home by 8:00 on the dot to prepare for your birthday party, but also that I must drive with the utmost caution while you are in my care, he was quite adament Miss." The young blonde man rose from his bow smiling again.

"I hope you do not mind to terribly but I took the liberty of send the original driver on with your packages, seeing as how the lovely lady and her friends would no longer fit beside them, and calling for another driver to see the others home, as I fear that if we do not head home straight away, I fear we may miss the deadline, and we musn't keep Mr. Yukimura waiting!"

Yuya smiled slightly she could understand the young mans unease with dissapointing Yukimura, or upsetting him. Though she didn't doubt it was probably Benitora that did most of the threatening about safe driving seeing as how with the way Yukimura drove he had absolutly no room to talk. And at least he was being terribly polite and well-mannored over the whole thing; most people were not as unfrazzled by the demands of Mr. Yukimura.

She'd seen a few drivers simply go to peices with his outrageous requests.

"I don't mind at all, please forgive me for making you wait, and of course for causing you worry!" She bowed her head sheepishly, she'd never gotten used to the drivers or servants that adorned the Sanada family that she had been adopted into at eleven, where as Benitora slipped into the roll of rich boy the minute he hit the doorstep, he barely lifted a finger for the first three months they'd been there--until of course Yuya had knocked some "Cents" into his thick skull.

Literally: she'd beat him over the head with the change jar he was using to flip quarters at the maids--in exchange for a strip show.

Even at 14 he'd been a complete and utter pervert.

"Shall we go Miss Yuya-san?" with another smile he turned and led the girls towards to cars waiting not far from where they stood.

As they approached a second driver, Yuya assumed it was the car for Okuni and Mahiro stepped out openning the door for them.

Okuni and Mahiro hugged Yuya briefly knowing what a rush she needed to be in, "Happy Birthday!" Mahiro squeeled. Though Yuya figured her excitment probably had more to do with the hot guy then with her birthday.

"That's him!" she whispered in yuya's ear, "I'm so jealous! Must be a birthday present from yukimura!"

Yuya shoved Mahiro off of her with a laugh, "Whatever, Get going you two it looks like it might rain you don't want to get caught in a traffic jam."

"Have fun tonight!" Mahiro called climbing into the car beside Okuni.

The door to the second car shut and their driver returned to the front seat heading off towards the highway.

"Miss Yuya-san?"

"Oh, Right! Sorry!" she turned to follow him towards the other car.

she was mildly suprised when he openned the front passenger seat rather then the back one. But he smiled again explaining politely, "Yukimura asked me to pick up a few items for you, suprises I imagine for the party, sadly they would not all fit in the trunk, would you mind to terribly sitting beside a humble driver for the night? I would hate to ruin any surprises and upset Yukimura-san."

Yuya shook her head, "I don't mind at all." she smiled, "It's lonely in the back seat anyway."

She climbed into the front seat fastening her seat belt before the door shut and waited for the driver to walk around.

"Um, sorry but I never did catch your name."

"Ah, Forgive me, It's Akira,"

"Well Akira it's nice to meet you, have we met before? You look so familiar."

He smiled again, "Yes I think we have, but I didnt expect you to remember, it was a very long time ago." he started the car and they pulled out into the street heading toward the highway.

* * *

"Saizo?" 

The dark eyed man dressed in a private chaufiers suit looked up from the car he was polishing up for tonights outing, being Yukimura's private driver as well as bodygaurd he felt it was his responsibility to never let Yukimura arrive in shame...or with a spec of dust on the hood.

"Hai, Yukimura-sama?"

"Has the driver we sent with Yuya-san radio'ed at all?" He glanced again at the clock on the wall 8:25.

Saizo shook his head. "No sir, It's my fault I should have offered to drive the girls myself, please forgive me." His nose almost touched the ground with his bow.

"No, No, it's all right. I'm sure it's only a traffic problem. Besides not everyone can be as skilled behind the wheel as moi!" He laughed boistrously making Saizo's eye twitch. Yukimura scarred them all with his driving stints.

"Still," His head tilted to the side, "I do wish they would call, or at least answer the car phone."

"Shall I go out and look for them?"

"No Saizo, but do make a few phone calls for me," Yukimura's face had turned dark and worried in the space of a second.

"You know who to call."

Saizo didn't look happy about it either, "Yes sir, right away."

Let it be traffic, or the weather! Yukimura thought staring out the window at the heavy clouds just as rain begin to fall, hard.

* * *

What's This? Yuya Kidnapped by Akira, AGAIN!

That's going to be one pissed off Kyo: D


	3. Chapter 3

MINE

_By: Kadyn_

Disclaimer (ay): Iya odnay otnay wnoya amuraisay eeperday yokay.

Iya maya akingmay onay oneymay romfya histay.

Fiya ouyya ctuallyaya otheredbay otay eadray histay irstfay,

ou'reyay raziercay hentya Iya maya orfya rittingwya tiya.

* * *

_Chapter Three:_

Yuya stared blankly ahead at the torrent of rain blanketing the world outside. She could hardly make out the roads through the haze of grey that shrouded the already darkened streets as they headed towards their destination. They'd been driving for some time now in an almost comfortable silence, the only sound the repetative swish of the car's windshielf whippers barely audiable over the drum of the rain against the car's frame.

A flash of light caught the right corner of Yuya's vision.

Lightening she reasoned, and waited for the clap of thunder that should follow quickly with the storm just over head.

Again the light caught her eyes, Yuya turned her head wondering how the lightening could be coming from beside her and not above.

Her head snapped back around to Akira's face as she felt the car swerve. He made an apologetic face, "Sorry, road's kinda slick through here."

" S'okay," She turned again trying to catch the source of the light, but there was nothing but the deserted buildings they passed. Yuya's eye's began searching the surrounding city for signs of life, but found few in the turrential down pour that masked the city.

"It's really coming down out there," Yuya was glad to be tucked safely into her seat, seatbelt fastened securely. While Akira had shown himself to be quite capable and careful behind the wheel thusfar--unlike the unconventional and flambouant Yukimura--she felt safer knowing the restraint was there after all that was why they called them accidents.

Nobody _tried_ to have an accident.

The car veered slightly to the left again, one tire squeeled on the slick pavement before catching again.

Yuya's body tensed, something wasn't right, that was twice in less then two minutes that the car had lost traction.

And Akira wasn't slowing down.

"Um,...Akir..."

"We're being followed."

"What?"

Yuya blinked staring at the calm face of her new driver.

Again light flashed before her eyes this time from the left, Yuya's eyes snapped up to catch the light reflecting through the rear view mirror, it was quite a bit behind them but seemed to be gaining rather fast.

"Maybe they're just going the same way that we are, I mean why would someone be following us?" Yuya kept her eyes pinned on the light zipping back and forth behind them as it got closer she realized the light was a single beam, a motercycle.

"Yukimura did not wish to meantion this earlier but his company had a business deal last week that went a bit sour, he was concerned that there maybe some retaliation."

"Retaliation?" Yuya's eyes left the mirror to focus on Akira once again, He couldn't be serious, Retaliation like in some Mob movie?

Yuya gave a snort of laughter, _Yeah Right._ For a minute she'd imagined herself as some heroine in a made for tv movie forced to dramatically escape from the mob. Yuya had to cover her mouth to keep peels of laughter from spilling out. She wondered if her handsome driver could star in the book with her-- be her hunky rescuer.

He'd have to lose his shirt in the first few minutes she decided, glancing at Akira from the corner of her eye as she turned to watch the motorcycle's reflection once again.

The motorcycle was much closer now, perhaps a hundred feet behind them.

"I will make a sharp turn here Yuya-san, please hold on."

Yuya glanced at the speedometer 130 kilometers an hour, surely Akira would break first...!

Yuya's hands flew to the window and door to brace her body as Akira swung the car in a hard left tires squeeling in the 90 degree cut.

"Are You Crazy!" Eyes wide still gripping the door for support Yuya felt her pulse quicken.

"I only wish that were so, we are being followed."

Yuya's body turned 180 degrees to stare out the back window and the motorcycle that followed tightly around the corner the light leaning nearly to the road as it's driver turned the sharp corner going much faster then they had been.

_Oh my god, that guy really is trying to catch us_.

"Maybe it's a police officer, and we ran a stop sign or something.."

"An Officer without lights Yuya-san? I don't think so."

"Maybe the lights are broken..." Yuya found it difficult to tear her eyes away from their pursuer gaining fast on the far more agile motorcycle.

"I will attempt to lose him,"

_Attempt?_ Yuya's body slammed against the car's door head thumping the window as Akira slammed the car into another screeching 90 degree turn and then clung to her seat as he swung the car with seemingly little effort in the opposite direction down a sidestreet.

"AKIRA!" Yuya felt her heart nearly jump out of her throat, sure he was a good driver but with all this rain, and turns like that! They we're going to have an accident!

"I am sorry Yuya-san," He swung the car once again in an almost complete arch to the left down another side access road.

Yuya's eyes darted to the rearveiw mirror their pursuer remained ever present and at less then 50 feet; closer then ever.

"Stop this car right now!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Yuya-san,"

"No I mean it slam on the breaks!"

Akira's eyes left the road for a second in a silent question.

"Look! He's less then 20 feet from us now, and at speeds of over 180! If you slam on the breaks now the motorcycle will hit the back of the car, and wont be drivable anymore, but the car most likely will be!"

"Good Idea. Seat belt?"

"Yup"

Yuya grabbed the belt tugging it even tighter across her pelvis. She hoped this worked.

"Here goes nothing,"

Akira's foot slammed down on the brake sending the car into a screeching halt and then a lurching spin to the right. Yuya's scream echoed inside the tiny space, there was a loud thud and the sound of crunching metal, Yuya prayed that was the end of this ordeal, just as the car slammed sideways into a light pole crunching half her side. Glass splintered and gave a sickening crack as it shattered in around her.

Then all was deathly quiet.

Slowly Yuya began to recognize the sound of her own breathing in her ears.

_Dear Kami-Sama that hurt._ Yuya groaned lifting her head from the twisted sideways position she'd taken to protect her face from her shattered sidewindow.

more sounds began to reach her ears, the first was the drumming of the rain as it pounded down on the car roof, Yuya felt the chill as the water funneled through the open window to soak her jean clad legs freezeing her to the bone.

_At least I can feel that,_ her dazed mind thought. She wiggled her toes in her tennis shoes, _okay doesn't feel like anythings broken..._

A several different sounds reached Yuya's ears at that moment. The first like the rain pounding the shattered car was a constant hum, eyes snapping through the cracked windsheild Yuya recognized it's source.

Their motorcycle companion. A sudden wave of nausea over took her body as she realized that the motorcycle had somehow avoided their plan.

"Bastard." Yuya's head turned to see Akira, his voice was laced with pure malice, hatred flashed in his eyes.

"How..." It seemed a struggle to form just the simple word.

"He went over us, Onime No Kyo you are clever," Akira seemed to spit the name in disgust.

"Wha...What did you call him?"

Akira did not answer his eyes were locked on the dark figure dismounting his bike. Yuya's eyes followed Akira's hand as he reached beneath his seat retrieveing two swords.

_I must be hallucinating..._

The world did seem to tilt at an odd angle, and was fuzzy at best.

Yuya's attention returned to the figure in the rain watching in fascination and dread as he pulled a long glinting object from his bike.

"Akir..." Yuya began in confusion.

"Remain Here. Yuya-san. He will never touch you again."

The last part seemed almost to himself.

_Wait,_ Yuya's fumbling mind tried to focus, _When did he touch me the first time?_

Yuya's thoughts were shattered as the front windsheild came crashing in on them, the strange rider who had been standing 30 feet away just moments before brought the glass down on them as his lengthy sword stabbed through at Akira's position.

"NoooO!" Yuya screamed even as she watched Akira's body launch itself forward throught the openning knocking their attacker and himself into the street, to her relief she saw that Akira had blocked his appointents attack with his two shorter blades.

Yuya's hand reached for the buckle to release herself. Her hand jerked back in pain, eyes dropping to inspect the clasp holding her captive.

It was frozen solid.

Encased in a block of ice.

_How..?_ Yuya's fingers reached again for the buckle and again she jerked her hand back. It was colder then normal ice, so cold her fingers seemed to burn at the brief contact; the tips of her now icy digits flushed red in irritation.

_How cold does ice have to be to burn?_

Even more concerned now then before Yuya raised her eyes once more to the two swordsmen fighting in the rain. Her mind was briefly entranced in the fluid motions of their deadly dance. She could not be sure which party was winning but Yuya had a nagging feeling that no matter which side won, she didn't want to be there to see it.

Which meant the buckle needed to come off.

Yuya considered trying to shimmy her way out from under the belt, but a quick check of the slack available to do so proved that escape route futile.

The tightening she'd done just before the crash provided no room for her to even shift her hips, let alone squiggle out. And a firm tug at the belt across her hips proved her earlier suspicions that not only was the buckle frozen solid--the belt straps were also securely held in place by the mysterious sheet of ice. It wouldn't budge no matter how she tugged.

_Now What?_

Yuya turned her swimming vision slowly around the car. She needed something-there had to be something here to crack the ice with.

Yuya wished briefly glancing at her tennis shoes that she'd worn the spiky high heels Okuni preferred. Those damn shoes were pointy enough to peirce anything.

_Come on please let there be something...Ah Ha!_

There under Akira's seat Yuya could make out the hilt of what looked like the short swords he'd retrieved earlier.

_Now if only I can reach it..._

Yuya strained as far as the belt across her lap would let her before leaning over onto the seat, arm stretched overhead.

Her sore shoulder and head ached in protest and twice she almost jerked back when the ice enclosing the buckle stabbed at the soft skin at her side.

"Come on...Come on..."

Her fingers brushed the hilt, just barely out of reach. Yuya closed her eyes taking a few calming breaths before lunging forward against the belts restraining force.

Yuya hissed in pain the belt pressing into her already severly bruised pelvis but her mind soon forgot the pain as her fingers clasped tryumphantly around their prize.

Yuya pulled herself upright once more with a bit of effort lifting the third sword--which on closer inspection was more like a long knife-with her.

It felt heavy but not too clumsy in her cold wet fingers. Yuya frowned at the rain still pouring through her side window, and the front one as well thanks to their attackers earlier antics.

Sliding the knife from it's sheath yuya held it over the buckle bringing it down to smash her captor.

No good. Yuya watch the buckle bounce under the blow before the blade slid off the smooth glassy surface, almost stabbing her thigh.

_Okay lets try to **not** skewer myself._

If the buckle was too slick to hit and to cold to hold still, she'd have to find something to wrap it in, to hold it steady.

Yuya set her prize next to her in the seat and began the task of removing her button down shirt leaving only her lacy cami on underneath.

Wrapping the buckle in the shirt Yuya took to wacking the tiny villian again. Glancing up every so often to see the two swordsmen still engaged in combat. Yuya took repeated cracks at the belt clasp, holding it still in one hand until one arm felt ready to give out, before switching sides to hold with that hand and smash with the other.

Her hope rising as she heared a faint crack. She swung harder determined to free herself.

Yuya's eyes rose again to the darkened street. Akira seemed to be winning his opponent looked tired-strained and weighed down by the turrential downpour that continued over their scuffle. As Yuya watched Akira's double swords sliced their attacker across the chest, but not hard enough for after stumbling back a bit he redoubled his efforts. They were shouting something-but over the rain and wind Yuya could not be sure what.

She returned to the lock unraveling it's wrappings briefly to inspect her progress.

A large crack appeared across it's center. With a silent cheer Yuya inserted the edge of the blade into the crack inbetween the buckle and the clasp, if she was careful-and extreamly lucky she might be able to pop the clip lose of it's icy confines freeing herself.  
Yuya pryed back on the blades handle then pushed forward trying to wedge the edge between the two.

Pressing down with as much force as she could manage Yuya rocked the knife backwards and forwards once again before she finally heard the satisfing crack and gasped as a searing pain her side.

Yuya riped the seat belt off of her. Left hand pressed to her side where the knife had grazed her flesh after popping free as the clasp released.

Wincing she raised her hand to inspect her wound.

_What stupidity!_At least it didn't look that deep. She sighed in relief.

_And now for her next feat the Amazingly Klutzy Yuya-han will escape from the piece of shrapnal once called a car without being cut to smitherines!_

Yuya hushed her inner Benitora's monologueing and tried to seriously focus on her next task.

Getting **out** of the car.

A quick tug at the door handle and swift kick proved that both doors had been jammed in the crash, judging by the way the glass all around them had cracked the frame of the car warping was probably the cause.

Okay, so no doors, that left only windows. While both Yuya's window and the front passenger window had been completely removed, some of the side window poked out from the frame like glass stalagtites. The rest of Yuya's window scattered the floor at her feet a few stray pieces remained in her lap--the windsheild provided a clearer exit, the entire sheet of glass having been removed when Akira's body had flown through it.

_Okay across the hood it is then_.

Not bothering to pull her over shirt back on Yuya placed her hands on the dashboard gingerly poking her head through the wide openning into the full fury of the storm.

_Well if I wasn't wet before, I certainly am now._

Revlets of icy water trickled down her back and arms as she braced her feet against the seet behind her and kick-shimmed down through the openning onto the hood.

Pulling herself into a crouching position on the hood Yuya surved the area around them.

Akira could not have picked a worse place to lead their persuer.

They were somewhere near the docks judging by the abandoned warehouses and the heavy stench of dirty water that reached her nose. Turning her head from side to side Yuya didn't see any other sign of life aside from herself, Akira and the other man.

Yuya blinked in the dim light of the only lamp on the street that seemed to be working despite the fact that their car had slammed into it. It now leaned at a haphazard angle and provided little help in the darkened alleyway.

There were no street signs or building names visable to her in the near pitch black of night.

Not that it would have helped anyway seeing as how she'd never been this far towards the bay.

Crab walking carefully, so as not to slip, over the hood Yuya marveled at the wreckage before her. Their car had slammed into the light pole a few scarse inches behind her seat, any further up and she would have been crushed. She was lucky to be alive seat belt or no.

Adrenaline pumped through her system still, Yuya could feel her heart still hammering in her chest, her limbs felt shakey but dependable. The aches she'd started to notice in the car were slightly more pronounced now, soon her temporary endorphine high would melt away and Yuya wasn't sure if she'd be able to move around much then.

Something on the wind caught her attention.

Voices,angry voices, but with words that were garbled and lost in the rise and fall of the wind between the broken down buildings.

Yuya turned her head towards the two swordsmen surprised to see their attacker knelt before Akira's form. He looked ready to collapse, beaten. So Akira had won.

Yuya took a few steps towards them then stopped frowning. Something in both men's posture was wrong.

Terribly wrong.

Every sense in Yuya's brain seemed on high alert. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she watched the nearly beaten swordsmen hold his weapon at arms length, blade pointed toward Akira. A cold chill shivered down her spine traveling all the way to her toes as Akira's body took on a different stance, both swords raised obviously they were not finished yet.

_Why is neither of them moving?_

_Why do I feel like this battle is just beginning even though it appears to be over?_

Light suddenly exploded in the dark alleyway, as both figures seemed to disapear into thin air.

Seconds later still blinded by the flash Yuya felt two hands grab her shoulders roughly shoving her backwards.

The pavement dug roughly into Yuya's already bruides shoulder and back she struggled to push off her attacker, vision slowly returning to her eyes.

Yuya gasped when her vision finally cleared enough to see her attacker. Sword raised poised to strike in an arch that would sever her head.

"Akira! No!"

Yuya struggled to sit up pushing at his body straddled across her chest pinning her helplessly.

"What are you Doing!"

"Ending your life miss Yuya-san, for the Last Time."

A grin spread across his face.

"AKIRA!"

Suprise registered briefly across his face before the sword swept in an arch filling the space where his neck had been a split second before. A blur of black and red caught the corner of her eye.

Her mind swam in confusion, _Akira was trying to kill her too?_

Yuya scrambled backwards from Akira's menacing form struggling to put as much distance between herself and the obviously pychotic driver as possible.

With a bumpYuya's backwards procession froze.

Her shoulders had come into contact with a wall, halting her retreat.

An arm snaked into her field of vision wrapping around her chest, pulling her body back flush against another body.

_A body._

_Not a wall._

_The other swordsman._

Panic rolled through Yuya's mind. She was trapped between the bodies of two potential killers.

"The only life that will be ending tonight is yours, Akira."

Yuya jolted forward startled by the deep voice just over her left shoulder. The arm around her shoulders tightened almost reflexively though she'd not managed to move even an inch in his iron grip.

_Wait. So this guy Isn't trying to kill me?_

_But Akira is?_

Judging by the stormy look that engulfed Akira's face he didn't like this new development.

"You're pathetic,"

Akira sneered an evil glint in his otherwise blank eyes. Yuya noticed his eyes for the first time, no longer hidden under his tinted glasses, they looked at her--or, rather in her direction Yuya realized.

_Is Akira blind?_ Yuya stared at him in disbelief.

_A blind swordsmen? NO way, he'd been driving the car earlier, How could he be blind?_

"An excellent question Yuya-san, Roughly 400 years of blindness however can certainly teach an old swordsmen some new tricks."

"Stay out of her mind Akira." The voice behind her growled.

Akira laughed, "I will do what I please, and who is going to stop me? You? Oh **Great **Demon Eyes Kyo..." Pure hate filled his face. "To think the strongest man in the world would cheapen his life for a whore. Look at you now Kyo...Look at what you've been reduced to: You can barely stand. What good does your real body do without the soul to fill it?"

Yuya felt the arm around her tighten again nearly squeezing the air from her lungs. As a hand gripped her pony tail jerking her head back, Yuya saw a flash of red before lips crashed into hers for a brief second pulling the air from her lungs in a gasp of suprise.

"wha..th...Le...M...Go...!" Yuya struggled to free herself as a strange tickle centered in chest began to spread through her limbs and into her brain.

Just as quickly as he'd grabbed her her captor released her face again. Blood red eyes stared back at her infuriated green.

"Hush Woman,"

_Woman!_

Her assaulter had turned back to Akira, he rolled his neck with a few audible pops.

"Enough talk, time to send you to hell."

He stood releasing her to slump back against the street strangely drained.

Akira's face faultered for a moment. A frown creasing his forehead. "So it is true, This will certainly make for an interesting game Kyo, I look forward to it."

Kyo's blade sliced through Akira's body it cracked and shattered into a thousand tiny slivers of ice.

Yuya gasped, _how was that even possible?_

The red haired, red eyed swordsmen turned to face her again something unreadable flashed through his eyes as they slipped shut. Falling to his knees he colapsed, head falling into her lap.

Yuya blinked.

A shakey hand reached into his jean pocket retrieving a cell phone, pressing a single button he held the phone up to Yuya's ear before lapsing into unconsciousness.

Yuya grasped the phone with shaking hands, listening to the line ring, at the second ring a familiar voice brought tears to Yuya's eyes.

"Kyo, Tell me you've found her."

"_Yukimura?_!" Tears spilled over her cheeks mixing with the dirty and rain. "Yukimura, Please I wanna go home."

* * *

Chapter 4 will follow soon, I am also working on another fic to be posted shortly.

Thank you so much for the reviews, and everyones continued support.

_--Kadyn_


	4. Chapter 4

**Mine**

Chapter 4

Kadyn

Don't own it, please don't sue I make no profit from this, and you wouldn't get enough to make the lawyers fee's anyway... : )

* * *

"Yuya? Yuya! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Yes, I mean no…I don't know!"

Everything had happened so fast changed so quickly. Yuya glanced down at the rain and blood sodden man whose unconscious head still lay in her lap.

"Where are you?"

"I don't know where I am!" Panic filled her voice once more, "I'm lost!" The briny smell of dirty water wafted toward her nose once more heavily laden on the rain.

"I….I think I'm near the bay…the industrial side, there are warehouses everywhere, and it's so dark…" Yuya trailed off glancing from side to side again trying to find something, anything that could be some sort of clue. She grimaced as her neck muscles protested the movement. How long had it been since the accident…she was starting to seize up already. Within an hour Yuya was certain it would be complete agony to move.

Yukimura was saying something again…

"…ere is Kyo?"

Yuya looked down at the prone figure, "He's hurt."

"He's hurt?"

"He passed out, He's bleeding too…"

"What about his bike Yuya? Where is his bike?" A man's been stabbed with short swords and Yukimura was worried about his motorcycle?

Yuya glanced at the dark outline 100 yards down the road, "It's over there, but why…"

"You can see it?"

"Yes, I mean it's dark, but…"

"And it's intact?"

"I think so…..Yukimu….?"

"Good." Yukimura cut her off, quickly offering orders to someone else in the car. "Yes, the bike is intact follow the signal."

Yuya thought she heard an affirmative "Ay" from someone, probably Saizo, Yukimura's bodyguard and driver.

So he wasn't talking on the cell phone and driving then…Yuya almost sighed in relief. It seemed her rescuers just might arrive in one piece then.

"Yuya the other man; the driver,"

"He attacked me!"

"Did he hurt you?" Yukimura's voice was harsh and menacing.

"No, Kyo stopped him…It was so odd…they had swords! He tried to cut my head off!"

Yuya heard another voice in the background.

"Were coming up to the signal now Yuya do you see headlights?"

Yuya turned staring up and down the street into the inky black rain, it was hard to see through the night with all the water running into her eyes. Yuya tried to peel her bangs back from her forehead, shielding her eyes from the torrent momentarily.

"Not yet,"

What if it didn't work? What if it was damaged in the accident? What if it broke in the rain...?

"We are turning now," Yukimura informed her.

Suddenly a distant blur of light appeared in the rain to Yuya's left.

"I see you!" relief rushed through her veins.

"Good, slow down Saizo,"

"I'm right in the middle of the street," Yuya felt inclined to warn them as the light continued to draw quickly closer.

"In that case, Saizo, _Definitely_ slow down."

Within moments the black Mercedes was pulling up next to her; Benitora and Sasuke were out the door before the car had stopped; both with sticks in their hands.

_No swords…_Yuya realized as her younger 'brother' stepped in front of the car's headlights. His yellow eyes reflecting the harsh beam as he glared out into the night.

And then Yukimura was on her throwing a blanket around her shoulders and hoisting her up by the arms as Saizo heaved Kyo out of her lap.

"I'm fine! But he's hurt! I think Akira stabbed him!" Yukimura turned to Saizo who shrugged.

"He's alive, just unconscious; He's going to be grumpy as hell when he wakes up."

Yukimura glanced at Yuya; his head tilted to the side a brief smile across his eyes. "Not as grumpy as he might have been!"

He called Tora-san over as he helped Saizo place Kyo in the back of the car.

"Tora, what's going on?" Yuya tried as her other, normally jovial brother approached a tense expression on his face. He shook his head, a long wooden spear clutched between white knuckles on his right hand. "Not yet, it isn't safe. Come on."

He put his arm around her shoulder ushering her after Yukimura and Saizo.

"But Akira's gone, isn't he?"

"Akira is never 'gone'." Sasuke answered appearing out of the darkness. "But it seems he is through here; for now. Let's go."

Yuki settled Yuya into the backseat across from Sasuke before taking the spear from Tora. "Bring the bike home; I imagine he'll want it when he wakes up."

Tora nodded and headed off through the down pour to the almost abandoned bike. Yukimura climbed in beside Sasuke as the door shut; and Saizo pulled them off into the night once more. As they turned the headlamps lighted on the wrecked car Yuya had barely escaped earlier. She gasped seeing once again how truly close to being crushed by the stray light pole she'd been.

"A few more inches and you would have been crushed." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the carnage of the vehicle as they passed.

"No doubt, that was his intention." Yukimura added vehemently.

Yuya's eyes widened in disbelief staring at the wreckage once more as it dropped back out of site and into darkness. "no….you'd have to line that up perfectly….we were going over 130 kilometers an hour…." No one was that good were they?

"Thank goodness that no, he wasn't."

Yuya nodded to herself in a dazed state. The fatigue in her muscles from the accident and the adrenaline finally dropping off proved to be too much to fight as she slipped into a deep sleep, too exhausted to realizing that Sasuke had answered a question she hadn't spoken.

* * *


End file.
